Baldi's Nightmare 2: 6 A.M. at Here School
Baldi's Nightmare 2: 6 Hours at School Here's a sequel to Baldi's Nightmare, made with Unreal Engine 4 created by Mideval Games and Bloxy Studios. It happens after Bad Ending in Baldi's Nightmare. It is based at 6 AM on The Chum Bucket, made by Dave Microwave Games. Story After the Bad Ending in Baldi's Nightmare, Remote decided to work here after the next morning after the bad ending in baldi's nightmare. Little do Remote know, Here School was not the same anymore, Because No Baldi, Just darkness, and abandoned too. So Remote decided to look at the principal's office. She saw Baldi's body, completely ripped apart, laying in his pool of blood. Remote is terrified to see Baldi's body looking like that, so she need to close this place for good. But when she trying to open the main entrance door, it's locked. However, Everyone that Baldi knews in Baldi's nightmare became real! They look sick, twisted, and wrong in many ways. You need to find the keys, and close Here School for good! Gameplay Story Mode You control Remote as you traverse through a abandoned version of the schoolhouse. In order to escape, you must look for the keys, which they are different to the keys in Baldi's Nightmare 1, which the keys are used to unlock some of the rooms. Here are the keys list: * School Faculty #5 Key * Cafeteria Key * School Faculty #3 Key * Classroom #5 Key * Classroom #7 Key * Main Entrance Key You're not alone, because there are some monsters from Baldi's Nightmare 1, so watch out for them. Everytime you opened a door with the correct key, the story gets harder everytime you opened a door. when you founded the main entrance key, The schoolhouse turned red, and there's spikes at every ceiling, and blood at some of the walls. The ambience sound will turn into some Shepard Tone from Arthur's Nightmare. However, Almost every exit is gone, but not one, which is the main entrance exit. The characters are powerful at the time, so better beware. Unlike Baldi's Nightmare 1, the game has 32 stages, so it will take some time to escape. Plus, six out of the 32 stages are boss stages where the player must fight a Twisted Corruption version of one of the Baldi's Basics characters. 3 of them are characters that were seen in the prequel, while the other 3 are never before seen corruptions. Endless Mode In Endless Mode, you get to play through 26 of the stages from Story Mode (excluding the boss stages), including some randomly-generated ones. Everytime you escape, the stage will restart, but look different and sometimes one of the Story Mode stages will appear. What makes this different from Baldi's Basics is that you get to set the difficulty, who comes after you, and how many keys you need to escape. The maximum amount of keys you'll need to collect is 6 '''and the minimum amount of enemies that can get you is '''2. You can even set the chances of It's an Upstander's ghost if he appeared to 1% chances to 50% chances! Enemies More characters will be added later everytime Midevalknight added a new character. Items / Weapons *Starter Weapon / Item Endings Normal Ending After defeating Corrupted_Data, Remote escaped Here School, started with a scene at Remote's view. Remote fell down, and looking at Here School. and switched to a scene where Remote closes Here School, with some police tape, and wood that says in red paint "CLOSED, SORRY ABOUT THAT.". and then switched to a scene where Remote is walking away from Here School, looking dejected. and faded away with a black screen. This is later continued in Baldi's Nightmare: Chapter Zero. True Ending This only appears if you beat the game twice. After defeating Corrupted_Data, Remote escaped Here School, started with a scene at Remote's view. Remote fell down, and looking at Here School. and switched to a scene where Remote is staring at Here School, and zooms in to Remote's eyes. Remote's eyes are crying in tears, as she worked at this place a couple of time since then. and zooms out with Remote crying. She turns back and saying "I wish this is not real, I miss that place.". and grabs a needle gun filled with Anesthesia, and shot it in her head. and fainted. and faded away with a black screen. Special Ending Only occurs if all 10 Golden Notebooks are found. They randomly spawn around the schoolhouse. After defeating Corrupted_Data, Remote escaped Here School, the scene switches into Remote's view. She falls down and looks at the school to find that it's back to its normal state. The camera switches to show Here School, but looking as if it had first opened. Remote then smiled "Good riddance to what was once a hellhole and thank god it's returned to normal." Baldi then walks out of the school and pats Remote on her head. "You did good", he said. Remote then looked confused, "Baldi? Is that really you?" she asked. "Yes, Remote." he replied. "It's me. I'm glad you managed to restore what was once a nightmare back to how it was before." Remote smiled. "And thanks for saving me", Baldi continued. "Let's just hope nothing like this happens again, because god know that I don't want anything like that to happen again." They then walked away from Here School, hoping that nothing bad like that will ever happen again. This is explain in Baldi's Nightmare 3: Baldi's Great Escape. (Soon) Special Ending Theme: Gallery Baldi's Nightmare 2 Normal Ending.gif|Normal Ending Image when you complete the game normally. Baldi's Nightmare 2 Special Ending.gif|Special Ending Image if you collect all 3 Golden Notebooks. Baldi's Nightmare 2 True Ending.png|True Ending Image if you complete the game a second time. Trivia *There is an unused track in the game's files that was meant for when the player grabs the Main Entrance key. It appears to be a distorted and sped-up music track that sound very similar to "Hill - Act 1" from Sonic.exe. This was left unused in favour of the Shepard's Tone. **This track was later reused in Baldi's Nightmare 3 *The game was originally going to be made using the Unity engine just like its predecessor, but it was eventually moved to the Unreal Engine 4 as it seemed to be better. Category:Games